Clouded
by ryu-chanXxX
Summary: The 'game' has begun. Can two starcrossed lovers find a way to be together, or will they forever be parted by the 'game' and it's sinister ending? Better than it sounds. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Sorry. :( A lot of OOC. **

Prologue

His fingers traced every outline of his lover's body, caressing the soft, bare skin until his fingertips came to a rest. Stroking ever so softly, he traced the outline of his lover's jaw and pink lips.

"So beautiful."

Two single words fell out of his mouth and seemed to linger in the air scented of burnt out inscence and love making. So long ago it seemed since he met his lover, so long ago since he never spent a moment not thinking about the wonder he shared the bed with, so long ago since he never had a heartbeat that wasn't for his partner. He kissed the soft lips of the angel lying next to him and he felt fingers entwine in his mop of hair.

"Ne, Shuichi-kun..." whispered words tickled his ear, "is this perfection?"

"_You _are perfection."

Lips met in a tender kiss, bare bodies touched in a blissful romance. Stray hands wandered along sensitive skin, waking up the arousals within the two men. Soon the two were within a battle of testoterone, each other's names slipping out of their lips between moans.

"Shuichi-kun, why can't I have you...all to myself?"

A sad smile played on the young man's face. He stared sadly at the man on top of him, who was staring down at him with bright, hope-shattered eyes. Inside, Shuichi's heart cried, begged, pleaded to give up the life he was leading, just so he could spend the rest of his life with the man he was making love to. But, that was a lost cause, a dream caught in a tide and drifted out to sea. He was bound and there was no way out. His heart bled at the lost look on his lover's face, who knew the answer to the obviously useless question.

"You know why we can't be together."

Shuichi reached out to touch the cheek of the hope-broken man, but was rejected. He pulled back his hand, the brightness erased off his face.

"You are a prince, and I am a common _man_. It wouldn't be accepted amongst your parents or the community."

"But, why, though? Does it matter how much money you have or if your family comes from noble descent? Or, if you are a man? My heart is what matters, right?"

"Yes, I feel the same, but you fail to see the point... I am not _allowed _to take your hand. To run the throne when your time comes, you have to have a _queen_..."

"I don't want a queen, I don't want the judgment. If the case is I can't spend the rest of my life with the one I love, then I don't want the throne at all."

Shuichi felt his heart flutter at those words, but he shoved it away. He had more important matters on his hands, such as convincing his lover that it was impossible for them to be together. He had a life of his own. He was infamous, he was a convict...or rather, the disciple under a convict, the servant of the most feared man in Japan. Shuichi felt his lover cup his hand underneath his chin, bright eyes sparkling with sadness and mischief.

"I want to live your life. I want to do the things you do. I want the adventure. I hate being stuck here, I hate being forced into an engagement I don't want to be in. I want out. I don't want to be prince, I want to be a runaway like you, Shuichi-kun. Take me with you. Take me, so I can be _free_."

"You..you don't understand, Ryuichi-kun... It's not that simple...Yuki-san, he's a devious man, and he will take advantage of the fact that I--"

"Take advantage of the fact that you love me? Why would be do that?"

"I'm his boy toy, Ryuichi-kun."

Ryuichi lowered his head in sadness and defeat. He knew Shuichi was right in everything he was saying. He didn't belong outside the castle walls, he couldn't survive living the life Shuichi did. He also knew that Yuki wouldn't give up Shuichi without a fight. In Yuki's eyes, Shuichi was his, no matter how he mistreated the pink-haired beauty.

"I will see you as much as I can, Ryuichi-kun, I promise you that."

In actuality, it wasn't Ryuichi that needed the saving, it was Shuichi. Yuki's grasp on Shuichi's life hindered him from doing many things, even seeing Ryuichi. Yet, no matter how scrict and cold Yuki was, Shuichi always came back to him, no matter what opportunity he had to run away. He always came back on his knees, begging for forgiveness, which always led to punishment. Shuichi always asked himself why he kept going back to his 'master' and only one reason came to mind... There were times when even Yuki can't help but be in a good mood, and those good moods always mean a good day. It was those few good days that Shuichi found himself cowering underneath his golden-eyed, golden-haired 'master's' gaze in desire. It was those few days that made Shuichi come back and sleep and wake in hope that it would be another good day.

"I just want to be with you, Shuichi-kun."

If only it were that easy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Sorry. :( A lot of OOC. **

Chapter 1

_"Oh, Prince Ryuichi, you look dashing this morning!" one of the many citizens of the village said, bowing as Ryuichi walked passed, on his way to the forest for some fresh air. _

_Shuichi watched as Ryuichi made his way through the crowd of people. He smiled to himself. The villagers admired Ryuichi. He was such a noble and selfless prince, very much like his father and mother. He always focused more on the village and less of himself. Shuichi watched and admired the prince as he escaped the crowd of people. Shuichi had always admired Ryuichi from afar, never believeing that he would actually have the chance to meet the prince. But, when he saw the prince escape to the shelter of the forest, he felt his chance come. _

_He jumped down from the tree he was in, landing cleanly on his feet. He was used to climping and jumping out of trees. Yuki trained him well in hiding within the trees, always believing that it was the best shelter. Shuichi shuttered at the thought of Yuki's golden orbs be called eyes and the fire that always seemed to burn in them. His 'master' was a devious man, and he was training Shuichi to be the same. _

_Shuichi ran through the forest quickly, being as small as he was he was extremely quick, and also amazingly strong. He found Ryuichi in a clearing deep into the heart of the forest, soaking in the sun's rays on his beautiful, young face. Shuichi's heart raced as he began to approach the prince, trying to stay as hidden as possible. _

_"I see you are trying to sneak up on me." Ryuichi said smoothly, looking at the spot Shuichi froze in (he was suprised that the prince could spot him, seeing as he was the best hider out of all of Yuki's disciples). "You can come on out, I don't bite."_

_Shuichi stepped out cautiously. "How did you notice me?" _

_"Good eyes, I guess." Ryuichi answered, looking back up at the sky. _

_Shuichi blushed as a smile spread across the prince's face. _

_"I know you watch me a lot." Ryuichi continued. "You like to hide in the trees. You must be a good climber, to be able to perch in them for so long?"_

_"I..uh...I have had a lot of training in that, I guess you can say." Shuichi replied, taking extreme caution at what he was saying._

_One of Yuki's main lessons was 'Always watch what you say.' If anyone did find out there would be consequences._

_"Oh." Ryuichi answered, almost disappointedly._

_Shuichi was about to open his mouth to say something, but an arrow that barely missed his face whizzed past him. _

_"Shindou Shuichi, we have a warrant for your arrest!"_

_"Arrest?" Ryuichi asked. _

_"Less talk, more running away." Shuichi whispered ferociously, putting an arm around Ryuichi's waist and pushing off the ground, sending them flying into a tree. _

_Once they were perched on a sturdy branch Shuichi removed his arm from Ryuichi's waist and turned his back to him._

_"Get on." he said, motioning for Ryuichi to get on his back._

_"Why? Where are we going?" Ryuichi said with...excitement?_

_"Away from them." Shuichi answered, dodging another arrow that flew passed his arm. _

_"HE'S GOT A HOSTAGE! GET HIM, GET HIM!!!"_

_"Hurry!" Shuichi urgred. _

_Ryuichi got on his back without hesitation._

_"You have to trust me on this, okay?"_

_Ryuichi nodded. "Okay."_

_Shuichi stood and pushed off the tree branch with ease, gliding to another tree branch. He jumped through the branches, dodging arrow after arrow, to a place he thought they were safe, landing gently in the middle of a path, obviously lost. He let Ryuichi off his back and turned to the prince who was shaking. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" Shuichi asked, concerned at the prince's shaking._

_"Alright?" Ryuichi said, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "That was awesome! Where did you learn to jump through the trees like that?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"There he is! Get him, boys! Don't let him get away!"_

_Shuichi turned to see a group of six men getting closer and closer. _

_"Go and hide somewhere. Don't let them see you." Shuichi ordered, bracing himself for attack._

_"Hide?"_

_"If those men knew that I had Prince Ryuichi with me, I would have more than just a warrant for arrest on my record."_

_Ryuichi stared at Shuichi confusion. Shuichi smiled to himself at how cute Ryuichi was when he was confused. _

_"Go!" he yelled. _

_Ryuichi jumped at the tone of Shuichi's voice and nodded, running into the trees, hiding safely behind a large, oak tree. _

_"Shindou Shuichi, we have a warrant for your arrest!" _

_"Yeah, yeah I know already." _

_"Charge, men! This man is a criminal! Forget the arrows! Beat him with your bare hands! Beat him until he tells us where his leader, Yuki Eiri is!!"_

_The group of men dropped their bows and arrows and charged at Shuichi. Ryuichi bit his nails, watching the scene from the tree he was hiding behind. He winced as Shuichi landed a punch in the front man's nose, sending him flying through the air and hit a tree, sliding down it in unconciousness. _

_"For such a small guy, he really has a lot of strength. I wonder why the men say he is a criminal.Does he work for that Yuki Eiri guy?" Ryuichi said to himself. _

_Two men charged at Shuichi at the same time, Shuichi jumping over his head, the two men slamming into each other. Shuichi, still in the air, kicked them both in the head, the men falling to the ground. _

_"Three more..." Shuichi said breathlessly, elbowing a man that was sneaking behind him in the chest. _

_"Two..." Kick in the back._

_"One..." Multiple punches to the stomach and an upper-cut to the chin. _

_"None..." Shuichi wiped his hands on his pants and straightened out his shirt. "Got my kimono dirty for nothing."_

_Ryuichi came out of hiding, admiration in his eyes. Shuichi looked back at him in confusion._

_"That was amazing!" Ryuichi said, getting on his knees. _

_Shuichi jumped back in shock. _

_"Hey, now! You are the prince, why are you getting on your knees in front of me?!" _

_"Tell me...Shuichi, that's your name, right?" _

_Shuichi nodded. _

_"Shuichi, tell me who you are. You are no ordinary villager around here. You are better than a ninja!"_

_"I can't tell you who I am." Shuichi said cooly, though his insides were raging. _

_Ryuichi looked hurt. "Those men said something about your leader, Yuki Eiri. He's a notorious convict and has been on the run for a long time. You work for him, don't you?"_

_"I...uh..."_

_"That explains why you are so strong and amazing!"_

_Shuichi looked at the ground sadly. _

_"I'm not amazing. I hate having to be on the run all the time."_

_"What are you talking about? You get so much adventure! It has to be great!"_

_Shuichi looked at Ryuichi, a mixture of sadness and confusion on his face. "What's so great about it?"_

_"When you are stuck inside a castle all of the time, you don't get to see much. Living the life of a prince isn't a life at all."_

_"Please! It has to be great getting pampered on hand and foot." Shuichi said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground._

_"Not really." Ryuichi answered sadly. "After a while, you realize that it's a routine. Wake up the prince, feed the prince, bathe the prince, let the prince roam free for an hour, feed the prince again, send the prince to his room for a nap, wake the prince...Day after day, year after year. It's not a life at all."_

_Shuichi lowered his head more at the realization of what he was just told. The sadness in the prince's voice only proved that it was true. The prince wanted to be free. He wanted to live, to have adventure... But, Shuichi knew that Ryuichi could never live the life he had. It was too dangerous. Shuichi had been training since he was young, and he was still in training. Ryuichi, though young he was, around eighteen, was much to old to begin training. He would never make living Shuichi's life, being in Shuichi's world...the world of convicts. _

_Yuki was an exception, he was a prodigy in the convict world. He learned quickly, he mastered everything quickly. He learned and mastered the basics by the time he was five, he was a professional by the time he was ten, he was an expery by the time he was thirteen, and he mastered everything there was and more by the time he was sixteen. The man that trained Shuichi and Yuki's other disciples, Claude Winchester aka Mr. K, an elder, wasn't as skilled as Yuki. _

_"Shuichi..."_

_Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi who was back on his feet and staring deep into his violet eyes. _

_"I should be getting back to the castle." _

_Shuichi felt disappointed at those words. He was enjoying being in Ryuichi's presence. _

_"But, I want to see you again." _

_Shuichi perked up. _

_"We'll meet at the clearing we met in earlier. Is tommorrow alright?"_

_"Perfect." Shuichi said, excitment a little too audible in his voice. _

_Ryuichi blushed. _

_"Good. I'll see you then, Shuichi."_

_"Alright, Prince."_

_"Shuichi..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Call me Ryuichi."_

_"Okay...Ryuichi..."_

_Ryuichi began to walk away before he stopped in his tracks._

_"What is it?" Shuichi asked._

_Ryuichi turned to Shuichi embarrassedly._

_"I..uh...I am kind of lost."_

Shuichi smiled to himself, remember the day he first met Ryuichi and how excited he was that day, seeing Shuichi fight those six men single handedly. Shuichi has grown in strength since then, and also come to fall in love with Ryuichi. He constantly wished that he could spend his every waking minute with him. Since he couldn't, he resorted to sneaking into the castle just to see him.

Yuki knew very well of Shuichi's actions, and didn't take them lightly. He didn't like Shuichi sneaking around without notifying him, it was much too risky, even though Shuichi could very well take care of himself. He also didn't like Shuichi sneaking around to be with another _guy_. Shuichi was his boy toy, and only his. He knew that Shuichi was in love with prince Ryuichi, but it was still no excuse for sneaking off without giving him fair warning.

Shuichi was jolted out of his daydream when he heard a fist slam into the wall next to his head. He looked to see Yuki's golden eyes burning into his.

"Y-Yuki..."

"Snuck out again, didn't you, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi didn't answer, just stared back.

"I have told many a time that if you are going to run off anywhere, you let it get through me first."

Shuichi's eyes wandered down to the floor. He knew he couldn't go ask Yuki if he could go to see Ryuichi. He knew Yuki would refuse and then punish him. Shuichi was careful to get around Yuki without him knowing, but Yuki was just too brilliant and could see right through Shuichi.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi whispered.

"I'm tired of hearing that, Shu-chan." Yuki said, his voice low and threatening. "If you keep up your little games, we are going to get caught. You can't be sneaking around to play house with Mr. Prince. That's the most dangerous thing you can do. He is guarded. He might be able to get passed the guards a few times, but one of these days they are going to get wary of Mr. Prince's actions, and they are going to find out what he's been up to. Then, you are going to get caught."

"You are worried that I'm going to get caught, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, his eyes shining.

Yuki wrinkled his nose, hiding back a blush. "Hell no. I'm worried about the game."

"Why do you keep calling this a game? Killing people, robbing people, being on the run all the time...How is that a game?"

"Because that's the way Seguchi, that's why." Yuki said, acid dripping in his voice. He was getting annoyed at Shuichi's questioning. "It was explained to you when you first got into this."

"I was told that groups were assigned and the groups were given assignments. The groups are to follow the instructions and bring back what they were instructed to. Kind of like a scavenger hunt."

'Exactly. The group that brings back everything that they were assigned to goes to Seguchi and he gives them their last assignment."

"The assignment that no one knows what it is."

"Right. And, any other group that gets in our way of winning this gets pulverated." Yuki leaned in close to Shuichi, their noses touching. Shuichi's heart raced. "You have completed your training. You were assigned to my group. We will win. But, if you keep sneaking around with the Prince of Japan and you get caught, the whole group goes down with you. That's one of the main rules of the game. The group MUST stick together. If one falls, they all fall."

Shuichi gulped. "I'm sorry, Yuki."

"Stop sneaking around to see Mr. Prince, or you are in deep shit. Hear me?"

"Yes, Yuki."

"That's a good boy." Yuki said in a satisactory voice, smacking Shuichi seductivly on the leg. "Be prepared. We have another assignment for tommorrow."

Shuichi watched Yuki walk outside to watch the other members of the group do their meditation. Shuichi hated saying that he wouldn't see Ryuichi again to Yuki, because he knew he would never follow what he said. He loved Ryuichi more than life itself, but...he wished his heart would stop racing as he watched Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters. This chapter is in Shuichi's P.O.V. so you readers can have a little insight on Shuichi's view of the situation. There won't be many chapters in Shuichi's P.O.V. so I hope this one is liked. There isn't a whole lot of action in this chapter. I'm sorry. I will try my best, though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"What's the assignment this time, boss?" Hiro asked, tying a cloth around his head to protect it from sweat.

Yuki unrolled a scroll, reading the neat writing on it slowly, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"We have to take all the weapons and artillary from the storage house in the village a mile from here." he answered Hiro, rolling the scroll back up and throwing it into a corner with the many other scrolls that the group was given.

"Why such a difficult task?" Suguru asked, running a hand through his green hair. "That place is swimming with guards."

"We're strong, we can handle it." Hiro said with a smirk.

He looked over at me, a look of pride on his face. I admired Hiro and how he could do things without warning or without fail and do it without care. He was an apathetic guy, though he knew the right times and places to be emotional. He was my best friend, and he alone understood me. He respected my love for Ryuichi, he supported me, and I give him all of my respect for that.

"Ain't that right, Shu?" he asked me, his smirk widening.

"Yep, that's right." I answered, nowhere near as enthusiastic as he was.

Yuki glared at my tone. I was supposed to be the bubbly, loud, happy-go-lucky guy of the group, but at that moment I was very distant. I wanted to see Ryuichi, I wanted to break away from the stupid 'game' that I got myself into, but...I also wanted Yuki's lips. I hated when I had moments like that, when I could do nothing but long for Yuki: his body, his lips, his power. He had such a desirable aura around him. I felt drawn to him, as much as I wanted to stay away. I turned my face at his glare, avoiding his piercing, golden eyes.

"Let's go. We have to have this done by sunrise."

Yuki and Hiro always lead when we go on an assignment. Suguru and I are usually distrations or look-outs. Hiro and Yuki were the strongest of our group and did most of the dirty work themselves. Very rarely would Yuki actually let me take a big part of the assignments. He always said that being the lookout is the most important because the less they get bothered and distracted, the quicker they could get in and do what they had to do. I despised being a lookout, but I was in no position or power to argue with him.

We arrived to the village quickly, all of us taking to the trees. The village was dark, because everyone was asleep. All except the people guarding the storage house that we were supposed to steal from. Yuki turned to Suguru and I, his eyes burning into ours, his voice low, tense, and threatening.

"Hiro and I are going to take care of the guards and get into the storage house. You two know what to do. Keep a look out and if anyone interfers, kill them."

I hated killing people, absolutely hated it. I always felt dirty after taking someone's life. The victims weren't doing anything wrong, they were just doing their jobs of protecting the village. But, what Yuki says goes. No arguments. No if's, and's, or but's about it. I nodded numbly, signaling him that I understood the orders. He turned to Suguru who also nodded, then he and Hiro lept out of the tree branch they were on and ran to the village gate, meeting and anayilating the guards quickly.

"I hate this blood bath." Suguru said, more to himself, but I heard him clearly.

He was watching the scence with wide, sad eyes. He hated fighting more than I did. He, like me, didn't know why he got into the 'game.' He didn't know whether he was forced into it, or whether he got into it by will. He was also frightened easily. He didn't like to show it, but it could be read clearly in his eyes. He was an effective fighter, very useful for his keen awareness, but he took things to seriously. Never once did he kill anyone. Yuki didn't force him to, usually laying that responsibility on me. Suguru would knock them unconcious, but it was my job to stop their heart.

"Yeah." I whispered softly, my eyes leaving the scene to scan the area for any approaching life.

My eyes spotted a patch of bushes moving. I narrowed my eyes, watching carefully, ready to pounce into attack at any given moment.

"It's a man." Suguru said, his eyes on the same spot mine were.

I braced myself to jump when the man stepped out. I almost fell out of the tree. It was Ryuichi.

"It's the prince." Suguru said softly.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I turned to him, my eyes begging him not to let Yuki know of this. He looked back at me in understanding.

"Don't worry, Shindou-san, I'm not so cruel as to keep you away from the one you love."

I smiled softly at Suguru. He wasn't such a bad guy. He had a crush on Hiro, I knew that for a long time, though Hiro didn't share the same feelings. Or, if he did he never showed it. Suguru knew how hard it was to be seperated from love, so that's why he was so sympathetic with me.

"Thanks, Suguru."

"I'll keep an eye out and let you know if I see Yuki and Hiro return."

"Okay."

I jumped down from the tree, landing flat on my feet. I looked around in the darkness for a glimpse of my love, and found him coming nearer towards me.

"Shuichi?" he called in a low voice, as if scared to yell out into the night.

I found a sense of relief in that. He knew better than to yell out for me when Yuki was near.

"Ryuichi." I said back, just loud enough for him to hear.

He looked over and spotted me, a huge smile spreading across his beautiful face. He ran to me, taking me into an embrace when he reached me. I pushed him away slightly so I could look into his face.

"Ryuichi-kun, what are you doing here? How did you manage to get out of the castle?"

"It was easier than I thought. Most of the guards were asleep." he answered with a boyish smile.

I wanted to laugh. Some guards they were, not awake to watch over the prince. I also felt a sense of anger towards them because if something were to happen to Ryuichi and they weren't awake to help him, I would never let them live it down.

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing way out here." I said. I lowered my voice. "I'm on an assignment. If Yuki sees you here with me, then I'm a dead man standing."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi-kun. I just had to get away." he answered me sadly.

"Ryuichi, you can't. This isn't the life for you."

"I wanted to see you again." he said, looking up at me with tearfilled eyes.

My heart shattered at his expression. I knew he wanted nothing more than to runaway with me, and at that point it sounded like paradise. But, I was bound to the 'game' and was forced to follow along by it's rules. Until the 'game' was over, I couldn't be with him.

"I met my soon-to-be-wife today." Ryuichi said, shuttering at his words.

My heart sunk. He was going to be forced into marriage. I could never be with him. That hurt more than anything.

"I don't like her." he continued. "She's too...clingy and...unlike you."

I ran my hand down his cheek, his warm skin tingling against my fingers.

"Yo, Shuichi, heads up. Yuki's on his way." Suguru called from the tree tops.

My heart lept.

"You have to go, Ryuichi." I said quickly.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know, I know. But, go. Yuki's coming." I urged him on, not wanting Yuki to see me with him.

"I love you, Shuichi-kun."

"I love you, too. Be careful." I said as he began his journey back through the forest, I praying that he makes it back to his castle before Yuki caught him.

I watched until he disappeared and turned to see Yuki and Hiro approaching, leisurly walking towards Suguru-who had just jumped out of the tree he was perched in- and me. Hiro was laughing at something Yuki said as they approached.

"Man, those guys were a bunch of wimps! They ran away scared! Practically handed the stuff to us." Hiro said in an amusing voice, jutting a thumb at the large bags he and Yuki were dragging behind them.

"Whoever hired them has to got to be the most idiotic person..." Yuki said shaking his head in disappointment. "I was hoping for more of a fight."

"Oh, well. We got what we came for, so let's head back." Hiro said, taking his free arm and throwing it over Suguru's shoulder.

I couldn't fight back a grin as I watched Hiro lead Suguru through the forest. Suguru, the poor guy, was melting with each step they took. I felt Yuki's breath of my ear. I didn't dare turn my head to look at him in fear that he'll back away.

"No interferences today, Shu-chan?" he asked me, his voice deep and seductive.

"Nope, none at all." I said quicker and louder than I had expected or wanted, my body heat rising. He knew I liked it when he breathed in my ear.

"That's good." he replied, gently pushing me back against a tree, licking my ear.

I didn't want to be there in that position with Yuki. Especially, since I just saw Ryuichi. It always made me feel like a whore whenever Yuki would try and have his way with me after I was with Ryuichi. I knew that Yuki did it on purpose because he knew that I wouldn't turn him down. I couldn't turn him down. He was just so desirable. I couldn't help it. I wished it wasn't that way. I wanted nothing more than to be with Ryuichi, but the stupid 'game' had me bound and I could do nothing but fall under Yuki's control. I had always felt a deep desire for Yuki from the day I met him. Needless to say, I was extremely young when I met him, I always saw something that made me come back for more, like he had an imaginary hook in my mouth and he could reel me in at any time.

"Let's get back. I don't want them two out alone. Never know what Hiro might do to poor Suguru."

Yuki pushed himself away from me and began to walk ahead of me. I followed after I saw him disappear into the darkness. My legs felt like jelly and I couldn't move them. I sunk to the ground, my mind racing, begging for the 'game' to end so I could escape away from all the torment. My heart went out fully for Ryuichi, but I was torn...torn between my love for Ryuichi and my lust for Yuki.


End file.
